love with no heart
by Animulover59
Summary: Jet Black Diamond has crashed to Earth in the search of Rose Quartz, but what he gets is not what he bargained for at all...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLo!11!1 This is my FIRST fanfic abot my BFFL's Steven Univers OC JET BLACK DIA MOND!1! He is RLY HOt and mysteius! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Crasihin too earth was no problem for Jet Black even tho his whole shipblew up like 8 times before crashing into the side of a mountan with one GIANT explosun! Jet Black looked toward his side of chest that was completly bear an uncov erd (Omg HOT lolz) to make shure that his 3 gemstones were not cracked. Jet Black wasent even a fushin and he had three gems! He waas also the all powerfol leader of the DIAMOND AUTHOURITY on teh gem home world!

Jet Black brushed himself off and jumped down from the mountan where he crashed onto a beetiful beach then looked back up at the mountan and saw that there was sum ugly gint women careved into it. He knew that the crystle gems lived there, and he had come to destroye Rose Quarts!

He ran up the mountan faster than sonic the hedgehog and touchd the door, causing it to axplode! He then steeped inside and said in his hot and emo voice, brushing his midnite hair out of his eyes,

"Im here to fight Rose Quarts!" He loked arouund and saw 3 other gems amd a smol human chil d. Where was Rose Quarts?!

But then he sensed Rose Quarts gem inside of the litle child with his secret gem senseing powers. Jet Black took a large sterp towards teh hukman child, but was stopped by the most beautifoll gem he had EVER seen EVER!

"I can not alow u to hert Sven!" She yeled in a voice that sounded liek an exotik and rare bird

Jet Black shuk his head and yelled back, "I have two! He is Rose Quarts! It is mi mison to destroy her!" He sawthat the beautiful gem wanted to mov because Jet Black was just so HOT, but aparenlt she cared about the child more. tch.

Jet Black shook his head disdanefully, and spok to all the gems in the room "It looks like I will just hav to fite all of u then..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED! (Next chapter comeing soon I promis lolz XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know it came fast but I'm on a writin spree I guess lolz**  
 **I think I'm going to make this stry very long even if I finnish one stry arch I could start anothe r on with the same charactr mabey? All i kno is I RLY luv Jet Black Diamond and want to wright lots about him XD. Antways! Here is chaptr 2!:**

Jet Black summoned his 3 samari swords frm his 3 gemstons and got into fiting stanc with one sord in his mouth (lik Santoryu XD) and got ready to fite ALL of the crstal gems at 1ce. He knew he cold do it cause he had faughten whole armies b4 with onle 1 of his swords.

He waz just about too attak when the tollest gem (who he could sense was a fusin, duh) stepped up to him and dared to put her hand on his chest!

"We dounot need to fite" She extrapolated, light rays flasheing off her sweet glasses like lightsabers. "If Stven is ot Rose Quarts, then would dat not meen that she is allready dead?"

Jet Black took this into heavy conserderation and repled with a simpel "OK." He would not fite the chald because on the inside he was a good guy! and too sad to fight a llitte kid. "But how do I get bak home? My ship whas exploded when I landed here, and all the wrap pads are broken?" He shook his head disapointedly with this contioniashuning of words.

The pale skinny and red haired gem gazed at him longinly. "I can help you billed a ship tat will get u back home in zero hours 43 minutes and 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190 702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827... seconds!"

Jet Black agreed rite awhey. He had no doubt tha the bootiful gem cold build a shep if she could recite tat many didgets of pi! He ten noticed a squat purpel gem look up sadley at the tal gem. "But what about are date?!" She cried, only to be antswered by the tall gem, "Shut up amothirst, I don't even liek you anyways, lol"

That rminded Jet Black to ask tehe names of the gems! How cold he b so rude? He spoke, "So wht arre your name anyways?" The pale gem repled with, "I'm perl! ANd the short on is Amotherst and the tall cool on is Garnt.!" She smiled at Jet Black, "Oh, and the child is Stven but idk if you cared abot that"

Jet Black barely noticed the chold and Perl waz rite, he didt care! She must be able to read minds, he thot too himselff.

He then loked arrond. "Can I stay here? Since I have no place two stay."

"Shure" Replied the tall gem and walked awhey. Amofirst scutleredf after her cryin her eyes out bc she was rejeketed by the tall gem. The chjld ran after trying to comfrt her or something. Jet Black Dinnit care, for he was alone with Perl.

"You nevr told me ur name," explained Perl, to witch Jet Black ansered,

"My name is Jet Black Diamond. But that doesn't mater. I saw the look in ur eyes earler." He took a step 4words and swooced Perl up into his strong arms that were smoth but also coved in scars from MANY batles!

And then sudenley the door flew in too the house, reavealing the figur of a human man standing there. The mane then said meanisinly,

"U will not taek my Perl from me."

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger, sorry XD I will upd9 later! Plz liek an coment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapret 3! I've bean very buisey drawin n stuff so I havnt been able too write that much hesjak? But I am making new chaptr now! XD enjioy! Nd alsoe tank you for tha reviews!1!**

* * *

Jest Black turnt aront at teh sound of the door crashin wide ohpen, there waz sum weirdo man? Who wahs he 2 call the beetiful birb he was holdin HIS? Jet Black new he wold prolly hav to FIGHT!

"Who teh fuck are you?!" guzzled Jet Black, using BAD worfs two rlly get his massage out

"I'm Mayer Dewey!" Shouted the man, stepin into veiw too show sum ugly haircut and weird fourhead crese? He den continued, "I am destineyed to be wiht Perl but u try and taek her frm me? As the mayer I cann ot allow this becos I am the ruler of this town!"

Jet Black shuk his beeatiful head casing his hair to sexely cover his face, den sat down Pelr very carefully. "Then I guess it will be a DUEL!" He den sumoned his sords again and got in fitin positon. But then sumthin surprising happen,,,, Amofirst come running in front of Mayor Dewey?

"I well fite u two!" She exceded, flippinn her hair liek she was more emo then Jet Black! "I luv Porl and I wont let her be taken!"

with dis turn of events had bearly any afect on Jet. He knew taht he could EASELY defeet a medium human and a weird small gem! So he den began to fite.

He threw his sword at teh mayer, goin rite thru his heart and causing a instant FAITALETY! Amothirst then came runnin up but Jet was 2 fast. He jiged too the side dogeing her wip and then puncin her rite in the cheast, craking her gem!

"That is taht" He explained grimely as he locked down on Amothirft rollin all over teh floor. But ten he sawe that Perl was sad

"What is wron Perl?" He questoned

"even tho she tried two take me frm u I still miss her! We were a tem... But their is no whey to heal!"

with the Jet shuk his head for like the 65432 time dat day."If u want me to heel her I can, I have the stongest healing powers even strongr then Rose Quarts!" He told. He ten 4orced himsel to cry on amothirst, makin her gem heal!

"Tank u so much!" Cried Parl "But how do I ever repay you?"

Jet smild an tuched Perl's cheek sudectivemily. "I thnk you kno"

* * *

 **Next chaptr their well b adukt materel! So if you d ont like plz don read. And do not wory, there will be yaoiz with Jet Black becuz eveywon luvs yaoiz XDXDXDXD Pls review and like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptr 4! Sory this took so long I'v ebeen rly busi and kind of haveing no ideas :( but! Now here is a veryy xtra long chaeptr! Enjy plz and reveew! but no meen reviow!**

* * *

Perl swoned rite into Jet Blacks stroung arms. He tehn provided to take perl to her rom. He open her dor wifout even havin a porl gem, and went inside, were they jumped unto the tollest wtrfall

Perl conjoined a bed & looked at Jet Black sexily. She whas the rarest ame boodifol brib, thot Jet Black. Perl went an sat on the bed wher Jet joined her

"I whanr u so badely!" Cried porl, so Jet gane himserlf so her. He put his diddly dang dang in2 her hoohah and they did IT (Im not goin descreb that, weerdos)

aftr tehy were done, Porl was too tirt, so Jet deceded to go out and explor teh citie he had lande in.

He whalked out teh door, pusin past garnt and smirking at amethyst, aftr beeting her, he wood nevr not laff her.

He went out the door too the outdise and locked aboot. their was a smal shop, wif a human food itim on it. jet run toowred it at teh sped of fast and entered. mabe this place woold be internting? Jet would see

ther wer to uong human standin there, but JB dinit care, he wante won of thos delirishis lookin pasteries. even tho they prob wernt good. they wer human food. of corse he wouldnt lke them, b-baka!

Jet walked up to the cntr, and explaind, "giv me all ur donuts"

the gurl gave him a salyt look. "you gott too pat for them, dumbass" she injunctioned.

Jet swished his har drmitcly. "im royaalitee. i dont need to pay for anyrhing." thats when the punkish lookin kid spok up

"u can of cosre hav all our do nots for free." he said, and winked at Jet

Jet dinnt kno how to tak it. did that human just wonk at him? He enragesd, "are u florting with me? u lowlye huam."

the human laudef. "I'm just sayin that you kan hav any donut you want, including mine ((((((;;;;;" this cussed tha small salty hoe to slap the toller on, and say, "hey, ur my hoe, you br not be fliting with other peeps, speciallty emo trash like that." she ponted at Jet.

this maed Jet mad. he was goning to have t this gilr!

TBC (;(;


End file.
